


Broom Set

by NoStarkSir



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deaf Character, Deepthroating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoStarkSir/pseuds/NoStarkSir
Summary: He knew he should have done a proper research, he knew damn well but hey blowjobs  aren't rocket science right? Right?!?!  That's what Zayn thought before rushing into the closest room dragging along the poor co-worker.





	Broom Set

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the fandom.I had no one to beta this fic so all the mistakes are mine. It was supposed to be a kinktober but yeah.. it went that great 
> 
> Edit 1. I forgot to mention that I took this prompt from a post on Instagram.

He knew he should have done a proper research, he knew damn well but hey blowjobs aren't rocket science right? Right?!?! That's what Zayn thought before rushing into the closest room dragging along the poor co-worker. 

The concept he had under his belt, but the practice… that was what he lacking the most. After all he never had put a dick in his mouth. The thing is, Zayn is a straight guy… _ish_ In all occasions he was the one receiving not the one giving.

If you ask Zayn he would say he's a pretty smart guy, he never failed any of his tests and his teachers loved him. Most of the ideas he come up with are pretty damn good, except not so much. So It's as much surprise to him than for you to find himself in the position he currently is. 

Zayn was never the one who questioned his sexuality. Expect that time in 7th grade and let's not forget in High school in the lockers, but that were isolated cases. Well at least he thought that way until that god saken afternoon where his boss introduce to the crew the new part-timer. 

Liam.

Zayn didn't know why and nor how but he kept thinking about this boy, but that was something normal. He had google it. Fantasizing about fucking your co-worker is something normal and it happens all the time. 

He tried to be subtle with his starings. He was becoming very good at averting his eyes just when Liam was going to look at him. Maybe he should have applied for Julliard instead of his currently college, he dare say his acting skills were better than Meryl Streep's, given to every damn time he slipped and got away brilliantly. 

Until he didn't. He got too distracted with the vision of Liam's muscles tensing and relaxing while he carried some boxes insides that he didn't notice when the boy watching him with a very smugly smile on his face. He even put a show specially for him. Flexing more than necessary and flexing his bun. Zayn only realized he was being watched when Liam set the box on the shelf and turned to him, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Zayn felt like a deer caught in headlights. Staring at the boy who carried a defiance attitude, maybe that was the opening, would he back down now? Hell no, his mother rises no bitch so Zayn gave him his best naughty look and licked his lips. The response was immediate. Since then they have been playing this game of teasing each other, that in Zayn's opinion was very frustrating. 

He didn't know exactly when he caved in but does that matter? They were in the middle of a shift in a broom closet which was small and very uncomfortable. One of the point ends of a broom were poking Zayn just below his scapula, but would all that be excused 'cause Liam's mouth were on his in this exactly moment? _Hell yeah!_

He tasted strawberry. Strawberry with a pinch of mint. He wasnt so sure. Zayn kept getting distracted by boy's tongue caressing his so carefully. The way he swirls his tongue had Zayn weak on the knees. He felt hot all over. The way their tongues grinding against each other, exploring the other's mouth were almost magical. Had Zayn forgetting his name for a couple of minutes.

He wasn't shy, not too confident but a hell of a cheeky bastard. They parted and Liam locked his mouth on his neck, nibbling the skin there, sending hot waves straight to his dick. Sneaking his hands under zayns's shirt, feeling the muscles of his back passing to the front playing lightly with his nipples. He couldn't contain a moan that slipped out his mouth when Liam pinched it. _Was his nipples sensitive!?!?!_ He looked at the boy surprised and Liam only smiled before linking their mouth together once more. 

They were so close that Zay felt the hardening asset between Liam's tights. That was he moment where a lamp appeared over Zayn head! He had an idea. Well, the lamp didn't appeared literally but you get what I mean. He gave Liam a last kiss, for now, and went on his knees. He shoot a glance at Liam whose lips were caught between his teeth. He palmed the boy's dick through the boxer feeling all the extension of it, hot and hard. He unbuckled his belt and open the zipper. Zayn looked once more at Liam before mouthing his dick through the material. He run his mouth from the base to the head, fondling the balls with his hands. It was sloppy but it felt good. He run his hands on Liam's tight and settle them on the hem of his boxers pulling lightly to reveal only the head. He kissed it before using his tongue to playing with the slit. Yeah, it wasn't so hard! He pulled down the boxers to his knees finally and grabbed the base. Just take it into his mouth and suck it like a lollipop. 

He put the head on his mouth feeling unsure he swirls his tongue over it, and then he tried to put as much dick in as he could take it. He bobbed his head and suck it. He pulled out and proceed to lick the extension, he was pretty much entertained when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked at Liam and the boy gave him a phone open in a Notepad.

_It doesn't feel to good :(_

Oh forgot to mention, Liam is deaf. 

Aside from Niall , who was fluent in ASL, their communication was mostly made by gesturing and lip reading, when they weren't texting each other. 

Zayn looked at the text and back at Liam and all his excitement shrunk. He got on his feet maybe or maybe not carrying a pout. Liam must have noticed because he kissed Zayn's face until the pout was gone away. Liam took the phone from zayn's hand and wrote something while bringing Zayn close.

_Don't feel bad I will make it up to you._

And then Liam went on his knees. He quickly brought Zayn jeans and boxers to rest along his feet and Zayn couldn't even utter a word before he felt Liam mouth on him.

That was skillful. Liam's mouth were so soft and warm. He carried his tongue along the base before swallowing the the head. He sucked it for a bit before swirling his tongue around it. One of his hand were on zayn's hip, pressing it firmly while the other joined his mouth on his dick moving in the direction to the head and back to his body. His hand now settle on his balls, tugging nicely and fondling with care. 

Zayn was a mess, he couldn't take his eyes off from Liam. He was working him so well that he had to make an effort stand up. He tried to grab his hair but it was no use since Liam had a buzz cut so he settle his hand on his shoulder. 

"Fucking hel--" and he was cut by a moan. Suddenly and without any warning Liam swallow him up. 

"Of fucking course he can deep throat"

Liam went back and forth a few times before taking Zay. Holding him firmly to not jerk up his hips. He took Zayn out of his mouth with a popping sound. He looked at Malik with a lewd look while his hands did the job. Liam pointed to his throat and made a movement with his free hand. Oh, _Ooooohhh!_  
Liam went back to his dick and put his arms behind his backs. When Liam went down on him he swallowed him up entirely. He bobbed his head a few times before went still, Zayn took the cue. 

He put his hand on Liam's neck and started to thrust the boy's mouth. He started slowly to get the right rhythm. He found himself unable to look away everytime his dick went in and out liam's mouth. _He simply didn't have gag reflex!!_

He started to move a little more quickly, letting the warm take him, Liam looked at him as if saying to not hold back and he didn't. 

He quickly his pace with every thrust, alternating between slow and quick, just to watch how Liam took him so well. In and out in and out. He started to feel a pool forming on his abdomen, he pushed hard and settle another hand on the shelf behind him. He need some kind of support. He honestly didn't know how he was still standing up. His breath was short and grunts mixed with moans were leaving his mouth. Tapping Liam on the shoulder as to give him some kind of warning that he was close he only need a few more thrust to come. He grabbed hard Liam's neck while he released himself on boy's mouth whose drank everything. He stayed like that for a few seconds before Liam took him out of his mouth. He licked the base til the tip collecting every bit of semen he may have missed. He gave a light kiss on the head before pulling zayn's jeans along with his boxers back up. 

Back on his feet he run his fingers through Zayn hair and took out his phone once more. 

__

Maybe we can practice together this weekend. I will give you the full course. ;)

Zayn lifted his eyes from the phone to look at Liam, his face barely illuminated by the cellphone's light. 

"Fuck yeah" he said smiling.

But that was the exact moment that someone choose to bang against the door of the broom closet.


End file.
